Premia
}| | name = Premia | type = Open PvP | online = April 03, 2002 | location = Germany | serversave = 9:00 CET }} Players with the highest level level 401, RP level 355, EK level 352, EK *Premia is currently home of 214 players over level 200. The first player to reach 200 was , the first knight to get magic level 9 and 10 was . Premia is currently also the home to 9 level 300s. Highest level Vocation level 403, RP level 355, EK level 329, MS level 276, ED Players with the best skills Axe Shaklin 111 Club Animus Necandi 100 Distance Ayv 117 Fist Halcon 81 Sword Kalasbruden 110 Shielding Shaklin 111 Magic Jens Ferdinand 96 Fishing Trarbach 91 Achievements Jens Ferdinand 311 Guilds & Wars *In Premia there are a huge amount of guilds, the strongest being Violent Saints. Despite being the strongest guild, the members have rules to prevent power abuse and so the peace on the gameworld is maintained. *Before the transfer system, many rulers of other gameworlds had threatened the Premian community with talk about a massive invasion, however this has not yet happened. *There was a war between a guild called Last Siege and Violent Saints, the war was won after repeated massacres by Violent Saints. Rare Items Grey Tome: owned by , and Amanda Marie Blue Tome: owned by and Vampire Doll: owned by and Blood Skull: owned by Hand Puppets: owned by Horned Helmet: owned by Ball Gown: owned by Shield of Honour: owned by Friendship Amulet: owned by *Premia actually holds quite a lot of rares, it is one of the few worlds in which all colored tomes exist. It has Thunder Hammers, Some Green Tomes, 3 Blue Tomes and 3 Grey Tomes, it has 2 Silver Maces, two and possibly more Shields of Honours, a Ball Gown, a Horned Helmet, and a few Broken Amulets. There is also a pair of Bunnyslippers owned by . * first Mini Mummy looted out of a Mummy by . Additional info *Premia is the one and only world with access only to premium players. Number of players online is low compared to other worlds. However, this number has increased due to the world-transferring function. *'Advantages': Easy to start with many friendly players and easy to get a hunting ground at lower levels. There is almost no PKing or power abuse. Game-chat is useful for finding information or getting help when dealing with random PK's and other issues. The server is also against botting and people will usually kill botters. *'Disadvantages': It is hard to sell items to players so many items are sold very cheap. A rather slow spawn time compared to other servers due to spawn rates being dependant on how many are online. *The most inhabited cities in Premia are Ankrahmun, Yalahar, Darashia, and Liberty Bay. *Premia is also known for having a great community and having great events. In most recent history the Premia community has built a large parcel castle using 745 parcels and a server wide screen shot. Screen Shots 110shield.jpg|First Person on Premia to get Shielding 110! 110axe.jpg|First Person on Premia to get Axe skill 110! |undefined|link=undefined External Links *' ' *' ' Category:Gameworlds